-Dead Children-
by Oneshenti
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra, o Baruch Cohen una estrella pop de 20 años. Y... Spencer Wright, un fantasma de 14 años de edad ex-aspirante a Cineasta. Ambos con dudas, respecto al otro, y con cosas claras, respecto al otro. Y asi de manera sucesiva. ¿No es curioso? No, no lo es. [Ectofeature UA] [Ghost!Spencer Alive!Billy]
1. Prologo

**¡HOLO DONITAS!**

**Bien…. Eh regresado… y con otro fic para atrasarme en los demás :'D  
Bueno, cabe destacar algo aquí… ya que no se si es claro el fic o no :v…  
Spencer esta muerto :v… MUERTO MUERTO… MUERTO… *ECO(?)*  
Y pos Billy esta Vivo :v… solo es una aclaración de una cosa random que se me ocurrio o3o  
Bien… espero que les guste este sensual prologo, por que… YOLO, al principio solo iba a ser un One-shot… pero…  
La presión… (?)  
Asi que sin mas…**

**¡EL SENSUAL FIC QUE ARA QUE ME ATRASE EN OTROS, O TAL VEZ NO!**

_**Un Inútil prologo**_

-Bien, colócate ahí…

Billy joe cobra, un chico de unos 20 años estaba en medio de la gran terraza de su mansión, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y con una cara llena de molestia, pero que trataba de demostrar algo de tolerancia a lo que sucedía.  
Su cabello color negro, estaba peinado como siempre hacia atrás. Se cruzó de brazos, y hecho un bufido. Tratando de llamar la atención de su acompañante, un chiquillo de 14 años de edad…

Que era un fantasma.

-¿Ahora que Billy? muestra una mejor cara a la cámara- exclamo el chico, mientras que flotaba en el aire, y en su mano derecha sostenía una cámara digital, con la cual estaba grabando lo que él llama, una película. El mencionado aparto la vista, mostrándose algo molesto por aquello.

-Claro que quiero.- Contesto, mientras que continuaba en la misma posición. – ¡pero ya van casi 2 horas que estas grabándome!- Reclamo, para empezar a caminar fuera de escena.

El chico de piel azulada simplemente hizo un ligero puchero. Bajo su cámara, y con algo de recelo la apago, acomodando la pantalla plegable del aparato. –Bah, no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan amargado, Billy- Dijo el espectro del chico mientras se acercaba nuevamente al mencionado en su frase anterior. Frunciendo el ceño. –hoy se supone que no grabaras nada de tu música ni nada por el estilo. No tienes por qué estar apurado, bobo.- Se cruzó de brazos, y continuo flotando cercas del joven pelinegro, quien entro al hogar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, creída, para que entiendan.

-En realidad no~ pero hay un día que se está acercando~- canturreo, para mirar de reojo al chico, quien de vez en cuando daba giros en el aire para tratar de bajar su nivel de aburrimiento, ya que al ser invisible para muchos no le daba mucha diversión, aunque aún podía hacer películas, y era algo que agradecía. –Spence, ¿sabes que día es?-

Spencer Wright. Aquel fantasma de un chico de tan solo 14 años negó con la cabeza, con un deje de aburrimiento, para ponerse de cabeza y dejando que sus brazos colgaran como si de trapo se tratasen. –No tengo ni la más remota idea, hermano.- Frunció el ceño con la misma extraña posición que tenía.

Billy rio un poco, cubriéndose la boca para ello, se tiro al sofá de la grande sala de estar y rio a rienda suelta. -¡EL ECTOPLASMA TE HACE MAS OLVIDADIZO QUE DE COSTUMBRE HERMANO!- alcanzo a decir entre las estruendosas risas que echaba.

El espectro que seguía volteado de cabeza continúo así, cruzándose de brazos, sin darle mucha importancia. –Enserio Billy, eres TAN gracioso.- Rodo los ojos. Para que disimuladamente meter su dedo menique en su oído, y fingir limpiarlo un poco. Solo por si las dudas.

-He~- el pelinegro se secó unas cuantas lagrimas pequeñas que se habían estancado en sus ojos color negro como el carbón, debido al acto de reír como si no hubiera un maldito mañana. Se tocó un poco el estómago, arrugando la camisa amarilla de líneas que llevaba puesta junto con su chaqueta verde de siempre y su corbata de solo rojo. Tomo aire y luego hecho un suspiro con una sonrisa extensa. –Eres demasiado olvidadizo amiguito.- Dijo el azabache para que de una forma algo rápida enderezada al menor de piel azulada y colocara su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Bah- Spencer suspiro.

-¿bah?- Billy arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa algo picara. –Sabes que Cobra hace las mejores fiestas de todas~- le susurro cerrando un poco la lejanía con el chico.

-Se, claro…- Contesto sin darle importancia al joven azabache. –Narcisista.- Susurro escupiendo la palabra al lado contrario a donde se encontraba el chico. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vamos hermano! Tu sabes de lo que hablo~- se separó de el con un sonrisa casi como siempre.

-Tal vez.- El espectro se dignó a sonreír de manera tenue mientras flotaba en el aire. –Tal vez no.- Hecho una risilla. Se estiro un poco, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Billy sonrió. –deja de hacerte el difícil Spencer.-Comento con una sonrisa y con su aun ceja arqueada.

-Claro lo que digas cobra.- Spencer se recostó en el aire. Dejo caer sus brazos como tenia costumbre y miro hacia arriba. Cerro los ojos y tomo una larga bocanada de aire. De la piel azulada de Spencer se podía ver hacia el otro lado, cosa obvia ya que no es un cuerpo sólido, solo para Billy.

De alguna manera.

Billy hizo una mueca de inseguridad, que, no sabía exactamente por qué la hacía. –Hmp…- miro al chico que flotaba en la sala como si nada. Inflo sus mejillas por un momento, viéndolo volar por ahí. -¿El ecto sigue en tu cabeza? ¿O ya recordaste?- Le dijo para volverse a sentar en el gran sillón de la igualmente grande sala de estar.

Spencer frunció el ceño. Hecho un suspiro y abrió sus ojos solo para rodarlos con molestia. Después de que lo había quitado de hacer un video musical, ya que era la primera vez que hacia uno. ¿Lo estaba molestando en lo que se supone sería un pequeña siesta? Los fantasmas, por más jóvenes que sean, también necesitan dormir. Hecho un bufido, y miro de reojo al peli negro.

-¿sale tu disco, no?

-¡Hasta que lo recuerdas, hermanito!

-¿y planeas hacer una fiesta, cierto?

-¡Tú sabes!

Spencer sonrió como si un niño pequeño tramando una travesura se tratara. Voló hacia el azabache hasta quedar frente a él. Al menos habría una fiesta, y eso significa gente a quien asustar para hacer películas de terror. Si, el pequeño Spencer estaba emocionado por la idea de otra fiesta esta semana.

Si, esta semana ya habían pasado 2 fiestas, y con esta sería la tercera, y es lo mínimo, ya que Billy acostumbraba tener una fiesta al día, y no entendía muy bien cómo es que soportaba hacer aquello y dar lo mejor de sí en la disquera.

-Hermano~… ¡será la mejor fiesta que veras!

-Eh visto muy buenas, Billy, dudo que les ganes- Spencer se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a un lado del azabache.

-Pero todas esas han sido de Cobra~- se apuntó a si mismo con sus pulgares. –Obvio puedo hacer una mucho mejor.-Guiño el ojo al chico menor de piel azulada. Este solo rio un poco, con un sonroso en sus mejillas que no era para nada notable ante los ojos del pelinegro.

-Has lo que quieras, ¿todavía tienes el contrato de por vida con el "limpia todo" o como se llame?- Pregunto como suele hacerlo antes de que una fiesta comience en la casa de Billy Joe Cobra. Seguía sonriendo a pesar del tono algo amargado que tenía.

Billy asintió energéticamente. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa -¿entonces, Hermano saurio? ¿Cuento con tu fantasmagórica aparición~?- le pregunto al menor.

Spencer rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

-pero claro.

**PROLOGO… PROLOGO… PROLOGO…. *ECO DE NUEVO*  
Bueh… espero que les haya llamado la atención esta madre e.e….  
Todo es recibido en una sensual review uwu…  
Espero que me den chucherías, y… donitas… con… piernas de PUTA. C:  
¡ADIOS! (030)9**


	2. Yo no Tengo la culpa

**[Supongo que… ¿No tengo nada que decir? *Ajeh* *Ajeh*  
Bueno~ Supongo que por mientras que estoy de vacas(¿)  
Me pongo por aquí al ponerme al corriente con cosillas :v.  
Sorry por tener tan abandonado~  
SE LES AMA POR SUS REVIEWS!  
**

**¡EL FIC!]**

_**[Capitulo 2: Yo no tengo la culpa.]**_

-¡YO NO LA ROMPI!- Grito el fantasma exasperado, y, obviamente, muy, muy enojado de que su "mejor amigo" no le creyera. Floto un poco más alto, tratando de no ser alcanzado por su amigo quien saltaba para capturarlo, la cara roja debido al enojo del pelinegro de 20 años estaba alcanzando sus límites, y eso era algo que se veía todos los días, pero aun así… joder. Estaba muy enojado.  
Spencer Wright, un fantasma de 14 años de edad, estaba flotando en la habitación tratando de no ser alcanzado por su amigo Billy Joe Cobra, un pelinegro que, en estos momentos, el enojo se lee en su cara, y… nadie se mete con cobra si se enoja, y si tú eres el que lo hizo enojar… Jo. Dile adiós a tu vida.  
Aun así, el fantasma confiaba que su amigo le perdonaría, una de esas razones, era, que estaba muerto. Podía sacarle provecho a eso. Bueno, esperaba que funcionara. Uf...  
Respiro profundo, mientras nuevamente, lanzaba una patada en plan de defensa contra el pelinegro, cosa que no le ayudo…  
En realidad, solo hizo que lo terminara atrapando.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡YO NO LA ROMPI, POR ULTIMA VEZ COBRA!- Grito el fantasma algo asustado del comportamiento "algo" maniaco de su amigo.

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ, TU ROMPISTE MI GUITARRA!- Grito, siendo una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta. Jalo al fantasma, tratando de despegarlo de una de las patas de la cama donde había logrado buscar un "refugio" lo jalaba del tobillo, cosa que el adolescente simplemente contestaba con insultos, gritos, y chillidos de terror. Lanzaba patadas con la pierna izquierda, mientras que era jalado de la derecha. Tenía algo de miedo, si era sincero.

-¡QUE NO, DIOS, SUELTAME BILLY!- Volvió a gritar.

-¡NO, HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN LA ROMPIO!- Respondió, jalando más fuerte la pierna del menor, el espectro agradecía que no le podía romper los huesos ni nada parecido. Era una pequeñísima ventaja eso. Aunque, debía ser sincero, le dolía un poco el hecho que Billy lo jalara como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¡NO LO SE!- Lloriqueo Spencer, sabiendo que había caído bajo.

Muy bajo.  
Aun así, la pelea verbal y física continuo por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron los tipos de la disquera, solo así se calmó cobra.

Esos tipos fueron su maldita salvación.

….

Flotaba sin saber qué hacer.  
El fantasma simplemente flotaba dejando caer sus brazos con pereza. Era aburrido quedarse solo ahí por horas mientras que Billy está haciendo No-se-que-cosas. Una idea que había tenido era grabar algo, pero, no podía porque no tenía actores, y no encontraba su cámara. Tomo aire y hecho un suspiro pesado.  
Estaba aburrido.

Aun le preocupaba su cámara, y por supuesto, la guitarra de Billy, casi lo volvía a matar por esa estúpida guitarra que tanto guarda y cuida, creo que comprende un poco el hecho de que, este enfurecido. Según él es su primera guitarra eléctrica, y la usa solo en ocasiones especiales según él. Aun así, las pocas veces que el chico pelinegro se había puesto a tocar para él, (la curiosidad por saber cómo se escuchaba, sobre todo) así que no le creía del todo que era de "ocasiones especiales"

Hmmm… puede que si… sea muy malo que su guitarra se haya roto.

Aun así, el fantasma no sabe al culpable, y simplemente quiere algo que hacer.

-…. Oh no…- Dijo de la nada. –OH NO.-Dejo de flotar de manera perezosa para exaltarse de un momento a otro. La sala seguía sola, así que no había problema si rompía algo o de paso, o si hacia algún tipo de griterío, aunque no había problema con lo último, nadie puede escucharlo. -¡COBRA NO LO MERECE!-Dijo, para tocarse el rostro horrorizado por la idea que se le cruzo por la mente. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color purpura, mientras negaba frenéticamente. -¡NO LO MERECE, NO, NO, NO, NO!- Empezó a gritarse a sí mismo. –Reacciona Wright.- se dio a el mismo una a bofetada.

Tomo aire y trato de relajarse, hecho un suspiro, muy pesado. –No lo merece… Hmp…-se froto uno de sus brazos mientras apartaba la mirada de la pobre guitarra rota que estaba ahí en plena sala, donde, Billy, en pleno duelo por su pobre guitarra, lo persiguió por casi media casa solo para sacarle la sopa. Según el, era el único que pudo haberlo hecho, desde lo dela fiesta pasada, recibió (si, el que es un fantasma) varios "insultos" que simplemente le daban ganas de matarlos.

Esta vez hablando de una manera realmente seria.  
No había problema, después de todo es un fantasma.

Pero regresando a lo otro.

-No lo merece, de eso estoy seguro.- Murmuro. –Ah no ser….- rodo los ojos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo merecía… un poco.

…

Frenéticamente el pelinegro entro a una de esas tiendas de electrónica y música. Billy Joe Cobra, con cara de susto, se dirigió a donde sabía que lo podían ayudar.  
Dios, nadie podría reemplazarla, pero necesitaba una nueva pero ya.  
Aunque todas esas hermosas memorias con ella se vayan al caño con la "nueva" puede que sea lo mejor para todos. Aunque le duela admitirlo… estaba algo vieja, pero la guardaba con algo de recelo hasta que llego Spencer.

-Disculpe.- Hablo lo más educadamente posible. El dolor de la pérdida hace que tengas modales, quizás porque estas muy sensible hacia el dolor ajeno… oh simplemente por qué quieres causar lastima ante las personas que te conocen.

-¿Ohm?- Hablo un chico de cabello castaño, lo miro con una sonrisa que se miraba un poco calmada y creída. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?- pregunto, recibiendo un ligero chillido de molestia de parte de Billy. Era joven, ese chico de piel morena estaba peor que mal de la vista. Miro el gafete de la tienda. Tenía escrito "¡Hola Soy _Rajeev_ para servirte!"

-¿Podría ayudarme a buscar algo?- pregunto cobra.

El chico sonrió. –Claro. ¿Qué busca?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

….

Flotaba por las calles era una locura lo que estaba pensando hacer, pero… al menos, si salía bien, su amigo dejaría de culparlo de un "horrendo" crimen que él no cometió.  
Si, planeaba comprarle una guitarra nueva a Billy.  
¿Cómo?

Todavía estaba planeando como.

Después de vagar un poco por la ciudad, llego a la tienda de música. Tenía un nombre extraño, pero aun así, podía ver en el mostrador una guitarra muy parecida, pero con sus diferencias. La verdad, él no sabía nada, absolutamente NADA, acerca de guitarras, pero suponía que eran todas iguales.  
Ahora, miro el precio…  
Eso le dio justo en la pobreza.

-Ugh….-frunció el ceño, flotando frente al exhibidor de la tienda, con cara de "soy pobre" Aun así, podía buscar una manera.

-Una tarjeta de crédito… oh algo…- se colocó la mano debajo de su barbilla, de manera pensativa. –Bueno, supongo que no importa si utilizo su tarjeta de crédito.- se encogió de hombros, para regresar a casa.  
Después de regresar y hacer un desastre en la habitación de Billy, encontró una de sus TANTAS, tarjetas de crédito.  
Ya podía comprar en paz… solo tenía un problema. Debía tener un cuerpo físico para hacerlo.

Sonrió con malicia, hace mucho que no entraba a un cuerpo, y por supuesto que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su nuevo contenedor. Pero ahora debía concentrarse solo en comprar, y si le restaba tiempo, tal vez sería lo suficientemente malo como para tirarlo de las escaleras. En su defecto, dejarlo en un risco.

Aun así, ahora lo que debía hacer, era elegir a su víctima. Por obvias razones no elegía a una chica, no se les toca o posee ni por el pétalo de una rosa. Solo debía ser un chico… "afortunado" y… bingo.

Había una cafetería enfrente de la tienda. Era un chico de cabello castaño y de ojos iguales, no era "delgado" pero tampoco era "gordo" era término medio, y vestía con ropa cualquiera y un gorro marrón que cubría mayor parte de su cabeza. Se dirigió rápidamente a él, y con eso, ja.  
Ya estaba dentro del pobre y desafortunado chico.

-Es divertido.- Murmuro, para tomar la tarjeta de crédito dejado en la mesa de la cafetería y salir. Claro, primero pago.

Cruzo la calle, con cuidado y llego a la tienda. Entro en ella, para sentir un ambiente digno de fans de rock y heavy metal. No sabía cómo definirlo, pero era… irónicamente, un ambiente pesado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunto una chica de lentes de armazón circular y cabello marrón corto. En su uniforme que era algo "oscuro" que pegaba muy bien con la tienda tenia escrito el nombre de "Shanilla"

-Em, si… bueno. ¿La guitarra del mostrador?- dijo, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Oh, claro. –Sonrió la chica. –Ahora mismo se la muestro.- dijo, para caminar hacia detrás del mostrador.

Spencer en el cuerpo del chico dio un largo suspiro, sintió algo vibrar en su pantalón, era el celular del pobre desafortunado. Lo tomo, y vio casi 40 mensajes. No quería ni saber de quién eran, pero lo más seguro es que eran de la novia del tipo.  
Em… bueno, si su novia se llama "Chris" pues… claro.

-… ¿es gay?- se preguntó a sí mismo, leyendo los mensajes con los típicos "¿Dónde estás?" "¿con quién estas?" "¿Cuándo vas a llegar?" Entre otras, que suele mandarte tu novia. También había descubierto que este tipo se llamaba "Devon" Raro nombre, pero no dejaba de ser genial

-¿Gay…?- pregunto la chica viniendo ya con la guitarra.

-¡N-N-NO, NADA!-Se excusó, sintiendo como se sonrojaba en el cuerpo ajeno.

Uf… al menos, rezaba que todo saliera bien.

…

Llego a la casa, guardando con mucho cuidado aquella cosa que había comprado. No, no era una "cosa" era LA cosa. Y era hermosa. Dejo la caja en la mesa del centro de la habitación de la sala de estar. Simplemente, esperaba que NO LA VOLVIERAN A ROMPER. Si no… auch, lloraría y estaría en una depresión horrible. ¿Por qué? Porque era LA jodida cosa más preciada del mundo.

-Hey, Billy.- escucho. Oh no. Trato de esconder la caja. No debían verla. ¿Y si se volvía a romper? El pelinegro con algo de rapidez trato de esconderla, aunque obviamente fue imposible, el fantasma lo miraba desde la entrada de la sala de estar con cara de "WTF?" -¿Qué… haces?- pregunto.

Si, el también escondía un caja, pero solo trataba que no fuera lo que él creía que era.

-Nada.- Respondió inmediatamente, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-… claro.- rodo lo ojos. –O-Oye, hermano.- Dijo, aun sin mostrar la caja.

-¿Qué?- respondió. –Yo no rompí tu guitarra.- Dejo claro.

-Lo se… solo estaba enojado, y me desquite contigo.- el chico sonrió pasando su mano por su cabello, aun puesto en medio de la vista del chico fantasma. Estaba nervioso, no era la mejor excusa para dar en ese aspecto, casi se lo come vivo por algo que no hizo. Y aun cuando este le grito que no lo había hecho, estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para no creerle a su mejor amigo.

Suspiro.

-Dame un abrazo Puberto.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el fantasma.

Recibió una seña obscena, un gruñido y un ceño fruncido.

-… Aun así.- El fantasma aparto la mirada, y decidió avanzar hacia donde estaba el chico pelinegro, la caja era capaz de cargarla por una agarradera o no sé qué cosa, así que, simplemente entro. Vio la cara iluminada del chico, si, este tipo ya sabía de qué trataba. –Te compre algo… con tu dinero obviamente.-Rio por lo último dicho.

-¡Eso no importa~!- dijo emocionado, tomando la caja. -¡Es nuevo modelo~!- empezó a saltar como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que abrazaba la caja, todo ante la mirada algo sombría del fantasma. -¡GRACIAS SPENCY~!- Le dijo, besando la caja.

-Al menos tienes modales cobra.- murmuro el chico cruzándose de brazos. Paseo su vista por el pelinegro, era común verlo con una sonrisa creída e idiota… pero ahora… esa sonrisa, se notaba que estaba feliz solo por una guitarra.  
Aunque por un momento, se le cruzo la idea de que su emoción se debía a que era EL quien se la daba.

Era obvio que no era eso.

-… ¿Qué hay en esa caja?- pregunto el fantasma, aun con la escena de su amigo Billy besando una caja que contenía una guitarra que, según dijo, es nuevo modelo.

-… Oh.- paro de improviso su emoción, para sonreír de manera nerviosa. –Este… es un regalo.- Sonrió, viendo a Spencer desde el suelo. –Una cámara…- sonrió de lado.

-… pero yo ya tengo cámara.- dijo, para ir por la caja, asombrándose al verla, era de esas que tenían muchas más funciones, es más… era casi topando a lo "profesional" –M-muchas gracias.- le sonrió a su amigo, sonrojándose de manera leve.  
Se quedaron callados, el fantasma "puberto" no entendía el por qué el regalo, pero al menos, era un lindo detalle, cosa que le agradecía al pelinegro.

-Este, supongo que puedo decirlo ahora…- rio Billy, poniéndose enfrente del fantasma, sonriendo de manera nerviosa, de un nerviosismo que solo se miraba en el cuándo estaba en medio de un concierto. Mientras abrazaba un poco la caja se rasco la nuca como puso, y volvió a sostenerla con fuerzas. –Yo rompí tu cámara.- Sonrió con simpleza.

…

-¿Tú la rompiste…?- Sonrió el fantasma de manera retorcida.

-Estoy tan arrepentido.-

...-…

**[Bueno~  
Los dejo(¿)  
No sin antes agradecerles si me dejan una review, y tambien si les parece que ahora  
DE VERDAD continue uwu.  
Aun asi, no planeaba dejarla como una historia descontinuada :v.  
Bueno, no se preocupen, habrá yaoi :V.  
Solo que a mi no me parece que en el primer capitulo descubran que se aman o eso :v.  
Me gusta su pleno desarrollo como pareja en el fic y eso uwu  
Sin mas…  
¡ADIOS! ]**


End file.
